Bloody Roar 3, Narrated by Alice
by Nae-cor
Summary: Updated, a little bit switched around... Oh and, i'm not sure if this should really be R bcuz(I'm 16) But i'm scared that fanfic.net would get mad if i didn't warn people. But hey, anyone could see this was gonna get spicy.
1. The Introduction

(During the Bloody Roar three Storyline, after Alice goes after Yugo. Don't forget that characters such as Yugo and Alice, as well as the theme of the story line, and all the fighting moves belong to Hudson Soft.)  
  
One step after another. My name is Alice Nonomura. My face will tell you that I am human, my papers, that I am Japanese-German. My father, Japanese, my mother, an American of German descent. But I am alone, in truth I am no longer Japanese nor German; I am not human. I am beast.  
What I mean by this is that when I was young, something was done to me that I never understood. First of all, under my skin, my blood runs red, but there is some hidden monster inside me, it's origins in my genes. And to what purpose in nature I serve, I will never know. But my personal purposes run deep and red. In the remedying of the Tylon Corporation. This corporation exploited me, from when I was so young, they turned me into a beast. I have the capacity within my genes to be a "zoanthrope", a human and monster being. And I am a monster. I am a nightmare, and something beautiful. And this beast haunts me, in the midst of my passion.  
It is hard to understand, exactly what this beast that I am is, or where it comes from, but in the telling of my story, it will become all the easier. Please remember, that I am Alice, above all things. Do not judge me, because I was Alice, before I was ever kidnaped for my genes. I was Alice, before I was ever called a beast. 


	2. Yugo and the Inn

When the rain was pouring, Yugo slowed his travels and stopped at an Inn. I had been following his trail for a little under a week, and I wasn't sure if he knew. But he hadn't ever stopped anywhere I dared go. The thought of surprising him made my heart flutter a little, and I wondered if he would actually be surprised to see me.  
I followed him through the door, at my own pace, not checking in, but heading straight for the bar. When I stepped through the doorway I wiped the sticking strands of wet violet hair away from my forehead with a gloved hand. I could hear the drumming of the rain outside the window. It made a cold and gray world; the early summer rains. My red eyes crossed the bar, from table to table.  
Yugo sat at the bar counter. I smiled to myself, musing that it hadn't taken him much time at all to find a seat and order. Perhaps it was even hurried. I took dainty, caressing steps towards the figure at the bar, my eyes checking my surroundings. My heart beat in anticipation of seeing him. When I reached him, he hadn't moved, and I took a seat next to him, feeling slightly droopy and wet. He didn't turn to look at me, but I smiled warmly at him. I couldn't hide the feeling of relief of his company. He was always serene in some sense. He seemed the same on these gray, rainy days as any sunny day.  
He chucked some liquor down his throat, keeping his eyes ahead. "Yugo." I couldn't tell if he was at all surprised, but he might have been peeved. Still, I wondered how long he could ignore me. Surely if I directly addressed him, instead of smiling happily, he would be obliged to at least acknowledge my existence, no matter how peeved he might be. He smiled, looking down, his head hanging ever so slightly. His eyes closed. _Serenity_. The drumming of the rain. "One of two things is your problem." He said in a dark voice, raspy from the alcohol. He signaled for another shot. He waited several seconds before beginning again. "One of them could be that you simply don't understand my goals..." He let what he had said hang in the air. I heard the rain where the silence should have been. I dared a smile.  
"Or that I like you too much." I took a step forward in the conversation, unsure of my footing. The feeling was magnified when he didn't begin again right away. "Can we talk, Yugo?" I leaned on the bar, my eyes shifting from him to the bartender.  
"We _are_ talking, Alice." It was quiet after he said my name. Perhaps it was my imagination that he lingered on it, that he didn't get to say it as often as he would like to. "No.." I said in a little voice. "Do you have a room?" The quiet nature of our conversation, the pauses, unsaid things where killing me, and making me nervous, and I was smiling sweetly too much. He let a decision pass behind his eyes, and a mask of stone. But he accepted something. He left the bar silently, leaving his money on the counter. I looked after the money, but it wasn't there for long. Perhaps bartenders have a lot of practice with money retrieval. I nearly pranced after him to keep up with his long legged pace and head start on the stairs. I felt bouncy, shaky. I followed him silently up the stairs and down the corridor, the yellow lights buzzing above us. When we got to a room he unlocked the door with a card, pushing the door open, leaving me to step into the darkness of the room.  
I walked into the unfamiliar, cold-aired room, looking around. It was dark, my vision buzzing from the change of atmosphere, and the streets lights of the city were shining in through the curtains. It was strange and blue. The sky had become black. Wet and black  
I looked back at him, as he shut the door and reached for the light switch.  
"I think it's pretty like this...Yugo." I stammered abruptly. It was pretty, just the dark; without the light. I might have smiled to myself in the dark.  
If he smiled, I never knew it. He just let his hand fall away from the light switch walking forward, tossing some keys and his bag on a chair, brushing against my back as he went past me. I stood there for a little while, unsure of whether or not to move forward in his room. The dark air felt close, and it made me want to do crazy things, like touch his face...whisper. I shivered, looking around as my eyes adjusted.  
"Are you cold?" He asked in a quiet voice, a little far away.  
"Yes." I said it more humbly; quickly than I meant to. I felt like a doll in front of him then, with his serene coolness and removed softness. And I had legs that could break ribs and skulls like your hand could crush paper. That is, the ribs of someone non-zoanthrope, like Yugo or me.  
He walked towards me like a shadow, outlined by the blue of streetlights. I couldn't hide the breaths that came with the way he walked. He stopped when he was so close to me I could feel his presence in the shadows, but it seemed far away, too. He removed his leather jacket, handing it to me, an arm's length away.  
As soon as I reached for it, he let it drop into my hand, retreating to a corner of the room, never touching me. But he had touched me and he didn't know it. I took the jacket, wrapping it around my torso. My legs were still cold, but I saw no remedy.  
I couldn't think clearly about the time I had spent following him, and if he knew, or if I should care. But I had sought him out, as a beacon in all zoanthropes I had encountered.  
"Did you know I have been...following you?" I held my breath. "Do you know _why_?"  
"I can't claim to know the latter. I can only guess..."  
He knew, but that didn't surprise me. What made me bristle was the language he used, it was the way he answered me. In the dark. It was still raining.  
I didn't know what to say for a minute...watching the dark float around me, alluring and passing. "I understand why you left...I understand...pain."  
"It seems to be inherent of the 'fated' zoanthrope gene...To feel so much pain." He leaned against the wall. I could see his faraway posture, telling; lonely. "We all find pain in our beasts...or we were _abused_ in the hands of Tylon..._now_ we find pain in the rejections of humans. We find pain in the destruction that lies in our wake."  
I shivered at his words. I couldn't settle on them, and the thoughts and emotions that were so jumbled. But I could see a reflection of my own loneliness with him. Or maybe I only desired to see it. _But why did you leave home, Yugo? Where is your home?_ Of course I knew. The XGC. "We find pain in the marks on our bodies." I added very quietly. Then I wondered if he had heard me, in the quiet that followed. "You don't have to be alone..."  
"Who do I have?"  
"You...you have..." _me_. I thought. "Kenji." I finished.  
"But...not only." I waited in the quiet again, glad for the dark.  
"What does that mean?" The way he said it, he was encouraging me to speak, in a calm, knowing way, like he was waiting for something behind all my answers. It made me nervous. So I danced on the edge of my tongue with longing.  
"...Are you happy to see me?" I blurted out. My heart was pounding after I said it, me wondering if I should have. I think he chuckled quietly from the shadows of the room. He was regarding me with the haunted eyes I could feel rather than see in the dark. I bit my lip, glad for the protection of the darkness.  
I knew that my feelings weren't as innocent as I had pretended before. However I had felt about him before, however I wanted to hide anything that would challenge my well earned stability, there was nothing I could do. I had followed him because I wanted him. I wanted him in a way that wasn't as casual as I had pretended. Pretending. I allowed myself to realize the crazy thing. It wasn't the time or place, but I wanted him, _badly_. I even wanted his pain.  
"Yugo..." I began before giving him too much time to reply. I found the courage to move, almost pacing, then sat down on the bed. I hung my head in my hands, mumbling, running my words together, but I raised my voice. "What are you thinking? I feel like I'm chasing after a shadow...I'm chasing _you_, Yugo. You are chasing the _XGC_..." I raised my head, exhaling. The world was closing in. I couldn't hide so casually...I was halfway exposed. I began again, more quietly; slowly. "You have Kenji, _I_, Uriko. We have sacrifices to make, and causes to fight for, and..." _You left me, alone,_ _Yugo._ "We..." I let the world hang in the dark, stressed. "We have the mark of the X-Genome Code to fight." I wanted him to save me from babbling. But he was leaving me, stranded, alone in the dark, wanton for his shadow. I couldn't think of how to finish. The words were sticking to my brain, all jumbled still. So I had ripped something open, and exposed it. I made myself vulnerable, to anyone but him. I let him know that he wasn't alone in fighting the XGC. But I don't know if it made a difference.  
My patience was willing me to come to a verbal conclusion for everything I wanted to be and say. For all the explanations I might never need. "I..." There was a long pause. "I want you." My heart began to beat in the dark. Fast, like a real rabbits, nervous, afraid. I felt so fragile, and I knew I wasn't. I could take beating after beating to my body and jump up again for more. But I felt like _anything_ he said, even if he chose to say nothing, would hurt me more. I let my head drop into my hands and I closed my eyes. Every little breath was executed in fear.  
I jumped when he was sitting next to me on the bed, swift and quiet, with the blue city street light drifting across us.  
"I didn't mean to say that," I said softly, struggling to hide myself again. "I've lost sight of so many things. There's a future out there...and I want...to say things...that I can't seem to find--" I found tears amassing at my eyes. There were threatening to drown me.  
I was surprised when he lay his hand on mine, taking my hand away from my eyes. He was so still, removed, and then I was lying back, his hands over each of my wrists, pinning me down.  
I was so calm, but shaking too, and I didn't know why. "Yugo..." His body was pressed against mine, but he had pinned me while I was sitting so from the waist down I was hanging off the bed. He pushed himself off of me, taking my thighs and lifting them up, to push me further up on the bed, so my feet didn't hang off. Then he climbed on top of me in one fluid movement, holding himself above me. He was a serene creature. But he was raging, and ugly, and beautiful, and blood-thirsty. He was marked by his fighting. I met all of these things with my red rabbit's eyes, smiling softly. I reached up to touch the side of his cheek, to trace the scars on his face with my gloved hand. He leaned into my hand. I wondered if I could almost see something fragile in him, like I felt inside. But what was fragile in Yugo, was also incredibly strong. My eyes never left his as I removed my gloves and tossed them aside so I could feel his face with my fingertips. The vision of his face softened though the salty tears, finally meandering down my cheeks.  
I was writhing in my mind; in the tension. I was shaking; feeling so strange in the tension between us. I took my hands from his face, feeling more steady. Almost sedated. I reached up again in the dark, to touch him in a more forbidden way. I traced his chest around to his back, taking his torso in my arms. I pulled him down; closer to me, so that we were pressed against each other. So that our heads were next to each other, ear to ear. So that our bodies rested against each other, all the way down. He tilted his head to sniff my neck, not unlike a wolf would, nuzzling my neck. He licked my neck, in one swift tongue movement. And then he lowered his mouth to that place on my neck, letting it rest there. He lunged at my neck. It was a small movement, but he used teeth, the teeth of a wolf, and he sucked on my neck with those sharp, sharp teeth. I gasped at first, spreading my fingers into nails on his back, and I began to breath quicker. It was twisting and painful and warm. I moaned, turning my neck, digging my nails into his back. I breathed quicker, releived and awakened and longing all at once. His mouth traveled, from one side of my neck to the other, chin to collarbone, my head turning, nearly stifled high pitched moans escaping my throat. They were the ghosts of loneliness, running from my throat, driven away. And he was growling, savage...or...gentle; pressing his body still closer to mine, quickening the pace and hardness with my response. He moved downward, just to where my blouse began and he let go of my skin, licking his jowls in a wolf like way. His eyes flashed to mine, nearly predatory, but not without thought or sensibility. He blinked. "Don't stop.." I said breathlessly. He lowered his head to find the patch of untouched skin where he had left. There was a hesitation. "Do you like your dress?" He said, in a low, quiet voice.  
"What? Oh do anything..." He licked the last place where the collar of my dress began, at my cleavage. There was a growl and my dress split. The cold air touched my breasts and stomach. I gasped at the impact of my dress ripping, reaching to cover myself. Maybe 'anything' is bad advice for a wolf. I was feeling exposed, and hungry. I felt so hungry. For Yugo. He latched his mouth, in a gentler grip to the middle of my cleavage, his body crouched, his hands guiding; lifting my torso off the bed, my back into an arch. I let my hands fall to the sides, feeling thoroughly exposed to a wild animal. He snarled, jarring me. I think he had a wicked smile. And he licked the places where he had been so cruel, guiding his hand over my breast. I could feel the tingle of hardened nipples, but his hand rested only on the side of my breast, gentle, barely there. I wanted him to rip the lingerie away from it and take me. "Go ahead..." I said, gulping, as I breathed rapidly.  
It struck me that he was so careful with each boundary down to my breast, and how he was so rough in some ways. He became very still at that point. I was unsure of what he was doing and so I froze, waiting. But he fell back against my body, close to my ear. He whispered, in the dark after he had turned me on severely, practically seduced me, after he began to satiate me: "Damnit...I'm sorry." It wasn't what I expected to hear. But he said "I'm sorry I ripped your dress...Ally." He sniffed my neck again, as if to savor my scent before he lifted himself away from me, to stand facing the window. "I am very glad to see you. But I can't show you how glad I am right now..."  
He turned his head towards the window, a deep growl of anger ripping from his throat. He looked pissed. Really pissed. "Look out." He said quietly. I flung myself up, confused, missing the arms I'd had around me, feeling cold, all down the front, and bitten, possibly bleeding. I held my shirt shut eying him. He looked incensed, as if his beast would burst from him. I looked to the window to see a flashing silhouette. And then the window shattered as the man flew inward, landing a kick in Yugo's face, sending him flying.


	3. Attacked!

The man lunged at Yugo, landing three solid, quick punches. I jumped to my feet on the bed, throwing myself at him. I kicked him, and kicked him again and down, and he returned a solid punch to my windpipe, knocking the air out of me. He kicked my legs, throwing me over onto the ground while I recovered, and I felt a high kick come down on my back, knocking me flat to the floor. I heard Yugo make contact with him, sending him backwards, to put himself in between the man and me.

I rolled over, jumping to my feet, feeling bruised and cold all down the front. Of course, part of my dress was missing. I stood behind Yugo, my arms at each side curled into fists. I'd learned some of my punches from Yugo. And I would like to say, that however girly I am in bed, I hit _hard_ for a girl. Not to discount girls in general. But I've got a whole 'nother side in battle that I just don't always have in bed. Most girls never get my advantage at all.

Yugo fell backward, the impact of the opposing man sending him into me. He bumped me backwards and I stumbled, throwing myself in a leapfrog over his shoulders onto the man. Then things became blurry, black and white and I was a force. I was aware of my moves, of my strikes on the man, but they were things I learned as a human, and put into force as a...bunny. Rabbit sounds slightly more dignified, actually. hat way I can feel mighty when I power punch freaks like this guy. I lunched forward in a series of calculated steps, sending him stumbling, time and time again, and then he hit me, hard in foot, sending me to the floor. I kicked him out from under himself and leapfrogged over him, getting on his back and kicking him to the floor. I enjoyed every savage pound.

But he got up, and he threw things at me that I couldn't doge, things I'd never seen before. And I cut upward hard. Then I felt him go for my center. And I fell back into red. He kicked me upward and upward and I fell down, letting out a gasp, feeling myself melt away. _Oh fuck. I really need to improve on my blocking skills_. I thought delicatly.  
  
I heard a growl and a force plunged forward into the chaotic moves of the creature. I let go, and I knew it was Yugo, in his beautiful, ugly, beautiful, _beautiful_ monster-form. His werewolf beast. And I'm sure I faded into the blackness with an almost smile on my face. I only regretted leaving him behind.


	4. Meet me Alice

When I woke up again, I was in the hotel room. In Yugo's bed. This might have been something to ponder, but I was cold, and alone. And it was quiet. It was quiet because of the time of morning. It was cold because behind the closed curtain, there was a broken window.  
  
At some time in hours passed, Yugo and I had been attacked. And now I was far away from home, and there was the sound of sirens in the early morning. The freezing air, and impossible blue of the sky. I was freezing and disoriented. I reached to grab the alarm clock I had seen earlier on the bedside table, and my hand missed, my fingers groping the surface of the wooden tabletop. They found a piece of crumpled paper. I straightened it out, unable to read it from the bed, and sat up, wading out of the sheets. I turned the nob of a lamp to pour it's sickly yellow light over the darkness. The paper read:

  


* * *

_ The attacker from last night had to be looking for Kenji. Can't explain now. Must find Kenji. I didn't want you involved in our problems, but I trust your abilities. If you want to help Kenji and I, take the money I left on the dresser to check out. Also money for damage. Will meet you at coffee shop across the street at 8:00._

* * *

It took me some time to find the bag of things I had brought because in the fight the night before, somehow my bag had gotten pushed to a corner, behind a curtain. I had an extremely limited number of changes of clothes, since Yugo had destroyed one of the few things I currently had, except for the basic socks, underwear and such. I didn't think I would have time to turn around and go home for more clothes then. Just think, if I'd let him destroy one of my bras, I would be in serious trouble now. Or rather, if the strange attacker had let him destroy it. Luckily, I think, by interrupting us, that strange attacker had saved part of my wardrobe.  
  
By eight I was ready, showered, brushed, etc. And I had found my little bag of sewing things. I arrived at the coffee shop, just on time. When I first got there, I saw neither Kenji or Yugo, so I took at seat, and waited. Yugo didn't come exactly on time, but when he did, he walked through the door, past the tables and to me with the same quiet, strong grace that he holds about him.  
  
I popped out of my chair when he reached the table. He was close, the intoxicated closeness that made me despair and joy. My heart started beating fast again, like it seems to so much, and I wondered how he would greet me. I wondered if he would sweep me into a passionate kiss, or pretend that nothing had ever happened.  
  
I blinked at him with big, red, shiny eyes. "Kenji is waiting outside." he said quietly. I nodded, smiling. I wanted to initiate something, so I reached up and kissed his cheek. Then I brushed past him, headed for the door. As I went by, his hand brushed my passing body, which could have been a subtle caress from my stomach to my arms, to my hand. He took my hand and I his, leading us outside. Kenji was waiting outside, his arms crossed. I think his eyes darted across us, across our clasped hands.  
When the door had shut Yugo slid his hands up my arms, causing me to shiver all over. He penetrated my shell with his eyes. I returned his look with big, sleepy, red eyes. I know my lip was quivering. I slid my hands out of his embrace, taking both sides of his face in my hands, pressing a kiss onto his lips, long and slow, until his lips gave way to mine. I exhaled a high and airy sigh, into him, invading his mouth with my tongue. Biting his lip. His arms encircled my torso, pulling me off the ground, and I brought my arms around his neck, pressing my chest against his.  
  
"Ahem." Someone far away cleared his throat. I hadn't seen him in a really long time. He'd even grown a little cuter. It was Kenji. Laughing at us. "No wonder Yugo was taking so long to go get you. I'll be waiting for my life to start..." He turned around and began to stroll away. I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand, looking after Kenji. There was a space in between where Yugo and I stood now. A space in between our kiss and when I said: "I don't want Uriko to have to be involved in this..." I looked back at Yugo; his hands resting in his pockets. He was masked again, straight- faced, as he walked forward.  
  
"I know...how they feel for each other, whatever they feel now, it doesn't matter, because I love and trust Kenji. But like you, I cannot trust the individuals that made up his past, and that maybe haunt him now. I am afraid that everything Uriko deserves could be taken away from her if she becomes 'involved' with this, with these people."  
"I can't control Kenji." he said softly, "And your situation is not so different from that of Uriko's."  
  
"I am no child!" I said indignantly. "I can make my own bad choices. I am done with school, I have nothing to interrupt. Uriko has only begun her life..." We followed Kenji, slowly, walking together, but apart.  
  
"Uriko is already involved, Alice. All Zoanthropes are involved in these battles. But because you are her sister, and you are with Kenji and I, that gives her every reason and right to fight alongside you. She will follow us, because Kenji is here, or because you are here. The only possible option is damage control. Wouldn't you rather travel with her, protect her back?"  
  
"It's true that she will want to fight, because that is her nature, but she has the chance to grow up with no more fighting, she could have things that it is too late for those older than her to have." I felt a warm tear slide down my cheek. When I am angry, when I am furious, I cry. I can never take it as a sign of weakness, because of the nature of these tears. But others can think I'm sad or fragile, and that makes me more angry.  
  
"Do you want to send her cowering; hiding, for the sake of protecting her from the fate you willingly walk into? Don't endanger yourself where you can't endanger her. Do you know who I am, do you know what I am? What I have done? Do you know what I am capable of? You said that you want me Alice, and you are willing to put yourself into every danger that I am in to be with me. You follow me, away from your security as a nurse. Alice, I can't allow myself to be so liberal with others. I could never allow myself to ask you to do anything. I could never ask you to be with someone like me, because neither of us understands the consequences." He strode ahead of me towards Kenji.  
It was a strange kind of feeling. Like I wasn't sure he had ever held me in the dark or kissed me. I saw his back as he walked away. With his lanky stride; kind of inhuman and strangely graceful. I was burning, and I wanted to cry. 


	5. Blood

At times, I've found myself vacant of happiness. When I feel that way, it seems like I don't have anymore smiles to dispense, or any good will to spare. The nurse that I so easily slip into...falls away. Then...I'm just empty. When I am empty, or even angry, I go to the bars. When I am feeling empty, I like to beat up skanky men who are full of themselves. I always thought it made me feel like I was doing good in the world, using myself for bait to slay the demons of the slum. But later I realized that the after-dark-justice wasn't nearly as satisfying as my day job. And I was just making excuses for my hobby of depression.  
It was never a problem to find a bar, and it wasn't that night. After Yugo and I had fought, I had still stayed my course with Yugo and Kenji. Then I thought about them. I thought about me, and all my happy security. I thought about all the smiles and good will I had ever wasted on people that didn't deserve it. It seemed wrong to look at it that way. Wrong to the purple haired nurse that cared about everyone. But I didn't care. I have always found myself to be a generally charitable person, until I loose my temper...or I'm sad. This was one of the times when I didn't want to be anything or anyone.  
After we had arrived at the hotel, I made my arrangements first, to make clear the separation of our suites, and my independence, although all it really did was mark me for a girl afraid of being snubbed, if one looked at it the right way.  
So, after I had checked in and gotten my key, I went out for a walk. When I came back, I didn't go to my room. I went to the bar. Without Yugo. Although I was sure Yugo couldn't resist the bar calling him to sit and drink; I was sure that he would find his way there sooner or later. In the mean time, I flirted with some people and left, all alone, by-my- little-ole-self. It's a hard world to live in for a little rabbit like me. But life is made easier by the small things. So many small things. Like the skanks. After I left, it didn't take very long for a man to follow me. It's always a question for me, of how long it is until I make them feel pain. How long I let them believe that they have some kind of power. I give them all something. A strand of time. But I want something from all of them. It's my special secret. I'm a good girl, with high standards and morals, but I have a few glitches.  
"Hey sweet-cheeks." he leaned towards me, hand on the wall next to me. Every bad pick-up line I hear in my life only makes me more intolerant of men like this one.  
"If I have sweet cheeks, they're not for you." I push him away from me, not breaking eye contact. I have my sweet, flirtatious voice on.  
"Aw, what a cold little lady. Surely you have room for a lonely boy like me in your life."  
He didn't know the meaning of lonely. "You mean, in my bed?"  
"You've got the hang of it. So, where would you like to go? Back to my place, maybe?"  
"No, I don't think so, Mister." Or maybe you would like me to disembowel you. The thought brings a secret smile to my face.  
"Aw, you're a cold one. What do you say we go back to my place and I show you something?"  
"No, I don't think I want to." ...If we go to your place, I'll show you something. But it won't be a good fuck, I thought, already impatient. Before he could muddle anything further, I shook my head. "What do you say we skip a couple lines, and you attempt to forcibly remove me from the property or attempt to sexually assault me so I can beat the shit out of you?" I smiled sweetly, tilting my head. "Hmm?"  
"I don't know what you're talking about, but how 'bout I pay you?"  
"What? No." I was getting frustrated with his lack of intelligence.  
"C'mon, I'm not cheap...."  
"No, night's over, go home."  
"You say, forcibly remove, or...rape?" He looked at me for a couple seconds, maybe sizing me up. I saw him slowly making the biggest mistake he would ever make...tonight. And I even knew the outcome. He grabbed my shoulder, pushing me up against the wall. "You have an attitude problem, little girl."  
I stared at him coldly, with a happy voice that didn't match; Innocent. "Are you gonna try and teach me a lesson?" I almost sounded excited.  
"No, not really." He said, blandly. I pushed him away from me, slapping him. He jumped on me, struggling to gain control of my hands and rip my clothes off. I pushed his shoulders, throwing him away from me again. Then it came. He punched me. I tasted blood, a little. I smelled blood. I sunk back into the wall, sighing. It was uncomfortable, and it was also burning. Like something familiar. Like sitting in the chair at the dentist's office having to sit through a painful procedure. He punched me again. Most people did not hit that hard. Most people couldn't hit that hard. He hadn't held back the second time. I blinked, bent over a little. It was almost sweet. It had been missing. I looked at him, wiping my nose. He delivered the next blow to my solar plexus. I lost my breath, but it didn't have the desired effect. I glanced into his eyes, and over his hands. Something felt wrong. I thought I saw his eyes flicker; yellow. The whole situation was wrong, actually.  
I was slammed into the wall again, and then he grabbed my dress; pulling a rip down it. I punched him, and I slammed into him, throwing him backwards. I kicked upward and brought it down on his head, sending him to the ground, where he lay. "Bam." I said softly, out of breath.  
I was scared, for the first time in a little while, and ashamed that I'd been riding on such a high horse. "You should clean up your act." I said through gritted teeth, kicking his body on the ground with a grimace. When he didn't get up for a minute, I began to walk backwards, watching his body for movement. When I was almost to the door, I turned my back, reaching for the doorknob.  
I heard a rustle, and I felt him throw himself into me from the back grabbing both of my arms and holding them behind me. I heard rugged breathing...that was almost like a growl. He pushed me up against the wall. "You are one stupid zoanthrope bitch." He turned my body so I faced him. His eyes flickering. His face looked different; longer. He slapped me for good measure.  
I shook my head, breathing rapidly. I was way too close to his face. "You're not a....regular...human." I sounded a little dead to myself. I had known that he didn't fight like any other human. Didn't have the strength of one. Not human like all the other skanks.(Pun possibly intended=) It hit me that zoanthropes could be common criminals too. And that meant that I couldn't be so careless with all common criminals just because I'm stronger and faster than a human. And with zoanthropes as well as humans, when the consequence isn't at most a KO or something, like it is in the ring, it's dirty. Deadly. I ducked from under his arms, trying to kick his legs out from under him, but he grabbed me and pulled me up by my hair, throwing me back to the wall.  
I don't know when I said "fuck." so softly, but I did at one point. His assault seemed to blend together when I started blocking and stopped trying to hit him. Warm, angry tears slipped out of my eyes as I desperately blocked his hits, feeling every one of them, the adrenaline flowing through my veins. Fear flooded me. Then I thought I would collapse.  
  
And I was going to hit him. I really wanted to hit him, again and again. I wanted to beat him unconscious, and cry over his limp body. Because I was so hungry for revenge; because we were half-way the same thing. But I never got to do that. There was a rustling sound to the side, and he flew backward, hitting a dumpster. I fell over with the impact of him being tossed away from me. I closed my eyes and didn't get up for a minute. But I heard the sounds of some good-Samaritan beating the bum of a zoanthrope. Or rather...some good Zoanthrope-Samaritan...capable of beating him.  
I squatted by the wall, bent over. I didn't look up until there was a someone standing over me, casting a shadow. Yugo was standing there, regarding me with a look I couldn't place. I didn't want to look at him; into his eyes. Of course, I thought, exhaling angrily. "I was going to do that myself." I threw out at him quickly. "You don't need to intervene. It's my fight." I stood up quickly, almost losing my balance. It sounded ungrateful. Harsh, even to my ears. I was sorry about my rash tongue. Ashamed of my quivering girly voice, when I was so much rage inside.  
"You really shouldn't do this anymore Alice." I could feel myself burning under his gaze. I suddenly became self-conscious of my looks after my semi-beating. I became aware of the throbbing in my ears and the despair I had been feeling the whole time. And I had forgotten during that fight we had had that Yugo was on my side. He looked from the man on the ground back to me. "We should go take care of your...face." Or I could just wander the streets looking for a human to compensate my mischief with, I wanted to say. But I couldn't find the will or desire to say it.  
The tears slipped down my face, completely without my permission, breaking my resolve to be so cold. "Yugo..." I glanced at him, and looked at my hands.  
"Let me walk you back to your room." he returned, his eyes considering me as quietly as ever. A distance between us. 


End file.
